


枪

by A9051



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 不知道怎么打tag反正是无脑甜, 现代带卡
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A9051/pseuds/A9051
Summary: *ooc胡闹预警！*带卡，爱情向。类似于四战后boss土火影卡关系的一个现代展开。*感谢观看！
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 8





	枪

“我不可能每次都放过你，带土。”

白发的旗木警官语带疲惫，但仍显坚决。他端坐在桌边，甚至摆出了审问的架势。

坐在他正对面的宇智波罪犯闲散地交叠双手，陷在椅背里，没有一点悔过之意。

他的双腿同样交叠在一起，并且向着白发警官的方向伸直，可能是意图在桌下勾引一本正经的警官。他的视线有如实质，转悠在衣领与脸颊之间。

旗木卡卡西很少在家里穿警服，他进门的第一件事通常就是换下行头。究其原因，也许是不愿意给窝藏在家中的罪犯带来压迫；亦或是逃避若有似无的视线也未可知。

毕竟旗木警官身段高挑，外形完美。他懒散的气质难掩制服束缚出的干练，白皙的手腕仍显不可小觑的有力。大部分罪犯被他用武力制服，而某一个——名为宇智波带土的犯人，却完全是被旗木警官的另一面吸引了。显而易见的是，这种吸引是双向的。他是一名称职且出色的警官，但却有违警律，把一个罪犯藏在了家里。

但是今天，旖旎的气氛一扫而尽。

旗木卡卡西的眼神无声地审视过对方的身体。他的确是无精打采的，但无碍于潜藏着的细心与压迫。当他俯视着某个人时，甚至透露出轻蔑与不屑。他从不用这种眼神看宇智波带土，今天却这样注视着他。他不动声色地扫过宇智波罪犯的衣角与手指——衣角沾染着一团稀薄的毛发，手指上有着浅淡的齿痕。

旗木卡卡西的眉间中段微微下压，似乎凭借这些就见到了宇智波带土的犯罪现场。他忍无可忍地移开了视线，短暂的停顿之后，他低声说：“这次是你太过分了。”

“是吗？上次我全身是血，你也没怎么样。”宇智波带土似笑非笑，他放平了腿，身体前倾，“卡卡西，事到如今，你可已经没有回头路了。”

窗帘严密地拉拢在一处，但仍有阳光从缝隙洒落。它们越过空气中的尘埃，轻飘飘地落在正中的桌面之上。它如一条闪着亮光的细线，照亮了横卧在桌上的冰冷的枪；它似一道蜿蜒流淌的河水，摇曳出灿金铺陈的粼粼水光。

旗木卡卡西看着宇智波带土慢慢地前倾身体。昏暗蒙住了他的眼睫与伤疤，但无损他的双眼与鼻梁。他如同自黑暗之中缓慢出现的幽魂，嘴角弯出摄人心魄与有恃无恐的弧度。

“你早就身处黑暗之中了，卡卡西……”

下一秒，两人突然暴起。

宇智波带土率先踩在了桌沿上，如猎豹一般轻盈地跃在其上。唇边的那抹弧度已然成了狰狞狂妄的象征，他的眼神紧盯着旗木卡卡西，手上的动作却丝毫未停，径直按向那把闪烁着冷光的枪。但旗木卡卡西的手先一步握住了它，训练有素的旗木警官没有冗杂多余的动作，他只是站立起身，包裹着皮质手套的细长手指微微一勾，原本处于正中的武器立刻滑向了他。漆黑的铁块有如活物，在他手中灵活地转动了几圈，驯服地伏在了他的手心里。

宇智波带土扑了个空。

他垂眼看了看空荡荡的桌面，随后又缓慢地抬眼。那抹光线沿着他的眼睛划过，引燃了潜藏在眼底的灼灼火星，凶狠的歹徒目露阴狠与疯狂，他盯着旗木卡卡西，沉默不语。

“……带土，”旗木卡卡西紧了紧手中的枪，他的视线再次划过衣角上的那团毛发，动摇的神色就被镇压下去，化为坚定与冷静。他轻轻吸了一口气，轻声说道，“你别怪我——”

未出一声的凶徒站起了身。猎豹优雅地漫步到猎物的面前，随后伏低了身体。宇智波带土蹲在桌上，以便自己能够直视旗木卡卡西的眼睛。他抬手握住了他的手腕，拇指摩挲过凸起的脉络，勾起包裹着的皮质手套，缓慢地探入其中。

旗木卡卡西的动作一僵。他的脸上又一次浮现犹豫与挣扎，他看了一眼那双注视着自己的眼睛。幽深的瞳孔似是海底的漩涡，有着令人心惊的猖獗与十足矛盾的赤诚。他试图抽回自己的手，以此拒绝宇智波带土又一次的引诱行径。

他已经一次又一次地降低自己的底线，这次决不能再让步了。

然而宇智波带土握紧了他的手。他情色地摁压着旗木卡卡西的掌心，语调却冰冷讽刺：“卡卡西，你总算是忍受不了我了……”

“也是，”他嗤笑了一声，“旗木警官忍耐到现在，已经很不容易了。”

湿热的气息盘旋在两人之间，宇智波带土贴近了对方微凉的面部。旗木卡卡西微微偏开了头，他的脸上再次浮现出了犹豫。昨天他们还一起去看了一场电影，度过了一个美妙的夜晚。而今天就沦落到了如此境地。

旗木卡卡西并非无情之人。他还记得那双在星空下注视着自己的眼睛，漫天繁星都比不过其中的热情与烂漫，他们并肩坐在夜晚的公园里，交换一个纯粹却依恋的亲吻。

宇智波带土的舌尖落在那颗痣上，他慢条斯理地品尝、舔舐、撕咬，极尽温柔与缠绵；而他的眼神阴郁且冷漠，疯狂完好地收敛——旗木卡卡西甚至错觉自己看到了孤独。

他拉着旗木卡卡西的手，让那把枪顶在了自己的太阳穴上。一枚简单却精致的男戒戴在他的无名指上。

“旗木警官……”

罪犯用气音低声嘲笑：“开枪啊？”

……

枪口的水流浇灭了歹徒嚣张的气焰。

宇智波带土惨叫一声，把可恶的旗木警官按倒在了椅子上，夺下了他手里的水枪。

“上次？杀鸡弄得自己一身是血的事你居然还敢提。”面对被滋了一脸的水花的罪犯，旗木卡卡西无动于衷，“这次你把帕克的毛剃成那样，你觉得我会原谅你吗？”

“那你也不能对着我的眼睛下手啊卡卡西！”宇智波带土大声喊道，“卑鄙！无耻！下流！”

“起开。”旗木警官冷酷地说，“我要去做饭了。”


End file.
